1. Field
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to a small and wide-angle photographic lens, and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many users use a photographing apparatus that uses a solid-state imaging device such as a Charge-Coupled Device (CCD)-type image sensor or a Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS)-type image sensor. The photographing apparatus includes a digital still camera, a video camera, an interchangeable lens camera, or the like. Since the photographing apparatus using the solid-state imaging device may be small, the photographing apparatus has recently been applied to a small information terminal such as a mobile phone, etc. Users demand that the photographing apparatus has high performance features such as high resolution, a wide angle, etc. Also, many users have become highly proficient in using the photographing apparatus.
In this regard, since the imaging device has a smaller size and more pixels, it is required for a photographic lens to have high resolution and high performance. However, it is difficult for four or five photographic lenses to realize user-desired high specifications and it is also difficult for the four or five photographic lenses to be mounted on a slim and portable terminal and simultaneously satisfy optical and aberration characteristics.